The present invention refers to an eyeglass support temple and to a process for the manufacture thereof. As is known, eyeglass temples have one end hinged to a frame, which supports two lenses, and a bent free end to match the shape of the human ear.
The bent free end is, usually, also coated by a protective sleeve.
Often eyewear frames and support temples are made of shape memory alloy or of highly elastic alloys, such as NiTi alloy.
Currently, to realise temples in shape memory alloy with the bent free end, the solution is that of xe2x80x9creheatingxe2x80x9d at a high temperature such an end which one wishes to bend and make adjustable.
In this way, the part thus treated partly loses its shape memory properties.
However, this technique only partially solves the problem, since the remainder of the shape memory property of the temple, which still cannot be eliminated, does not allow the complete adaptability of the eyewear support temples to the human ear. Indeed, both due to temperature variations and due to mechanical stresses deriving from the normal use of the glasses, the bent free end always tends to lose the mechanically applied shape to go back to the previously rmemorised one by means of heat treatments.
The purpose of the present invention, therefore, is that of eliminating the outlined technical drawbacks, realising an eyeglass support temple which can adapt perfectly to the human ear, so as to be comfortable.
A further purpose of the invention is that of realising an eyeglass support temple which in time keeps the shape which it was set with.
The last but not least purpose of the invention is that of indicating a process for the manufacture of the eyeglass support temple.
These and other purposes, according to the present invention, are achieved by realising an eyeglass support temple and a process for the manufacture thereof according to the attached claims.
Advantageously, the temple according to the present invention is realised by using one rod made of shape memory alloy and one rod made of ductile material, joined to each other.
The rod made of ductile material is bent, to give it the desired shape, which precisely due to the material used, is subsequently maintained in time.
In a preferred embodiment, the join is realised through a bush which extends from one end of the rod made of ductile material.
An end of the rod made of shape memory alloy is inserted and locked into such a bush.
The end of the rod made of shape memory alloy, before being inserted into the bush, is oxidised, so that its surface is not glossy and slippery, but on the contrary is rough and guarantees a good grip and seal.
The same join can also be used to join the bridge and nose pad ends made of shape memory alloy to the frame, which is also made of shape memory alloy.
Such a join allows the assembly of the bridges and the nose pads on the frame which would otherwise be difficult to realise, since these types of alloys, if welded directly, do not guarantee a good seal.